


Victims of Destiny

by WeirdSuicidal19568



Series: The Warriors of Fate and Destiny [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Death, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSuicidal19568/pseuds/WeirdSuicidal19568
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of his death, consequences must be reaped.</p><p>Percy/Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victims of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> To the first and single comment that started to make my brain work overdrive to write this, I say both thank you, and go fuck yourself.

Kronos rose, an evil smile on his lips as he admired the golden sword in his palm. He held the blade up to look at himself, fixing his hair as he squinted through the blood. He stared himself in the eyes afterward, glowing vibrantly. 

 

Kronos screamed, dropping to his knees and clutching his head. Blood poured out of his nose, dripping over the floor and his clothes, mixing with the blood of the recently fallen Demigod next to him. He tugged at the hair of his vessel, writhing in agony, throwing his head back as he shrieked. 

 

And then he became still, slumping on the floor next to Percy. When he awoke, someone was holding his arms carrying him. He jerked away, landing on the floor, gasping and shuddering. Luke looked around him, panicking as he saw all the people surrounding him. 

 

The Gods towered over him, along with several Demigods, including Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. His head whipped around quickly, even as Annabeth and Thalia got ahold of him once more. Red caught his vision, and suddenly he was staring at a dead body.

 

The body of his soulmate, who he had watched himself kill. Luke whimpered, sagging to his knees, pulling the girls down with him slightly, before they dragged him back up.

 

“Please.” He whispered. A single, small word, hardly audible. His head was ducked down in misery, hair falling into his eyes as he stared blankly at the ground.

 

“Please what, traitor?” Thalia spit. Luke winced.

 

“Please kill me.” 

 

“Oh-oh, you think you’re getting off that easy? After all you’ve done-” 

 

“Thalia! Be quiet!” Artemis scolded. “Though I can’t say I disagree. Father?” 

 

Zeus leaned down from his throne. “Death seems to easy for the crimes you have committed, but I haven’t heard such pain within a voice in centuries. Why do you wish to be slayed, traitor?” Zeus said, voice carrying easily across the giant room, even as he spoke quietly.

 

“I killed him.” Luke whispered.

 

“You have slain many. What is one more to you?”

 

Luke closed his eyes, tears dripping down his face for all to see. He was such a failure. Somehow, he had managed to throw Kronos off before, but not before he could keep him from killing Percy, the only thing that could make his life worth something again. 

 

Why hadn’t he been able to do it? Wasn’t that why he had join Kronos? Because he believed he was broken? That he didn’t deserve a soulmate, and would never be ready for one? 

 

_ He was useless.  _

 

“Please just kill me. I killed him. It hurts so much.”  _ Why hadn’t he been able to just hold on for one more second? Just enough to take off his armor and hit his Achilles Heel. And then he could have saved Percy.  _

 

“Answer me.” Zeus demanded.

 

“Father,” Thalia spoke softly. “Look at his wrist.” Cautiously, Thalia grabbed Luke's hand, brandishing it for all to see.  _ Percy Jackson _ it read. “Nico, check Percy.” 

 

Looking like the plague would catch him if he did, Nico reluctantly walked over to Percy’s cold body, flipping his wrist, where it read  _ Luke Castellan  _ in cursive writing.

 

“I wasn’t able to save him. Please. I’m so sorry. Please just kill me.” Luke became completely limp. Thalia and Annabeth set him gently on the floor, where he stayed. He had no fight left in him.

 

“Father?” Thalia asked softly. Everyone turned to look at Zeus.

 

“He has committed horrible crimes and should be punished-”

 

“Percy wouldn’t have wanted that.” Annabeth broke in. She didn’t care if she was cutting off Zeus. Percy was her best friend, she would be damned if she didn’t stand up in his place when he couldn’t. “Percy gave his everything, always. All he ever wanted was a soulmate. I don’t know whether or not he would have been able to make the choice on whether Luke deserves to die or not, but...if he do, we do it quickly, painlessly if possible, and we give him a proper burial, and a grave, somewhere.” Annabeth finished, standing tall, even when she wanted to shrink from her mother’s piercing gaze. 

 

“He has been the cause of countless deaths-”

 

“Brother.” Poseidon said. “Please. For my son.” It was so softly spoken, it was a wonder they all heard it. Zeus grumbled something about being interrupted, and nodded slowly.

 

“Fine. He shall be killed painlessly, and receive a proper mourning, body undamaged.” Zeus raised his hand, but Hera grabbed it softly. “What is it with everyone-”

 

“Zeus. Not while Perseus’ body is still in the room. Can’t you see it’s killing him to be around it?” Hera gestured to Luke, who hadn’t moved. Zeus sighed.

 

“I shall handle it, brother.” Poseidon said, stepping off of his throne, shrinking to human size as he walked. He gave Luke a stare filled with pity, before picking up the body of his son and walking away. Luke visibly sank further into the ground as Percy was moved away.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered, looking up at Zeus. Such pain filled his blue eyes, clouded with tears, that Zeus halted for a moment.

 

“Why did you cross over, Vessel?” Zeus asked, leaning on his arms.

 

“I thought I was broken. My mother had never found her soulmate, no writing ever appeared. I thought the same was for me. I thought I would never gain a soulmate. I was broken.” Luke’s voice filled the room, a voice of misery, of longing, of regret.

 

“When did you discover young Perseus as your other half?”

 

“Shortly before I slaughtered him.” Luke said in a monotone. Several of the Gods flinched.

 

“Were you in your right mind when you killed him?” Zeus pressed.

 

“No.”

 

Zeus leaned back in his chair, wriggling his armor-clad fingers. “I believe we need to have a discussion in private. Everyone, if you will excuse us.” There were noises of protest, Annabeth and Thalia needing to be almost dragged out of the room, but they left, slowly, until it was just Luke and Zeus.

 

Outside, they found Poseidon with Perseus in his arms, brushing through his hair gently. “Hades, brother?” Poseidon called, not bothering to look up. Hades walked forward, sitting besides his older brother.

 

“Is there nothing you can do for him?” Poseidon asked softly.

 

“Nothing I know he would be happy with.”

 

“But there is something.”

 

“Brothe-”

 

“Tell me, Hades.”

 

Hades fell silent for a heartbeat. No one else dared breathe. “I can bring him back, but he will not be mortal. I could make him a reflection of the hunters, immortal, only fallen to battle, but, Poseidon, you must know that without-”

 

“I want him alive. I never got to spend time with him. He will be mad at first, but come time, he will come to terms. And he will have time. Please, Hades. I beg of you.”

 

Hades rubbed his eyes. Eyes closed, he lifted one hand, placing it on Percy’s cold temple. A moment later, Percy shuddered. Color slowly returned to his face, as his chest began to rise and fall.

 

“Do not come to me when you have regretted your decision.” Hades spoke, his voice grave. Poseidon ignored him, holding his son tightly in his arms as he slept on.

 

The doors opened, and Zeus walked out. “He has been neutralized, and placed in a grave near the base of my daughter's tree. It is marked, you shall not miss it.” Without giving anyone a chance to say a word, Zeus vanished.

 

~~~

 

Percy never expected to wake up. But when he did, the first thought that came to his mind was pain. A numbing pain, an ache in his chest that felt bone-deep. He sat up, rubbing the spot over his heart as he looked around. He was in the infirmary. Why was he in the infirmary?

 

Percy choked on his breath. Luke.

 

Tears sprung into Percy’s eyes as he hobbled out of the infirmary, into the evening air. Annabeth was the first one who he came across.

 

“Percy!” She ran towards him. He grabbed her as soon as she was within reach, clutching her arms as his blurry vision made him blink furiously.

 

“Where is Luke, Annabeth? Why am I alive?” 

 

Annabeth appeared speechless. “He’s dead, Percy.” She finally said after a long moment of silence. Percy stumbled back. That’s what the ache was. 

 

Percy ran. Away from her. Away from the camp. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but when he finally looked up, blinking the tears away, he stood under Thalia’s tree. He fell against the roots, sobbing his heart out. He wasn’t sure how long he was there, but he was immune to the cold. Immune to everything around him.

 

Eventually, he looked up from his sleeve, wiping his nose, not bothering to stop the tear tracks. He noticed something out of place, and stumbled over to it. It was a grave. He sank to his knees at the base, staring at the gravestone. 

 

Percy continued to sob. It hurt so much. It was irrational, but the ache in his chest made him long for someone who wasn’t there.

 

Who would never be there.

 

Who couldn’t be there.

 

Clutching his wrist, Percy cried himself to sleep, leaning against the stone marking the head of Luke’s grave.

 

**_Here lies Luke Castellan._ **

**_A warrior of fate,_ **

**_A victim of destiny._ **

**Author's Note:**

> DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I CRIED? I WROTE THE DAMN THING.


End file.
